The invention relates to an upholstery element, in particular for motorcycle seats.
Conventional motorcycle seats consist of a bowl-shaped plastic substructure, a core of foam material and a covering. For this type of seat to be considered comfortable, the foam core must have a minimum height of 8 cm and width of approx. 25 cm. Vibrations and impact blows are absorbed well only at heights of roughly 10 cm or more. However, the design of many motorcycles calls for a flatter seat, meaning a considerable reduction in the rider's comfort.
It is an object of the invention to design an upholstery element which would enable high comfort levels in a significantly flatter motorcycle seat.